Precinct stories
by Ninaeva
Summary: Serial killer is on the loose, and Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru need to learn work together in order to catch him. That can be kind of hard if the first word that comes to your mind when thinking about certain blonde is a "dick"... AU
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** OK so, this is my first H/M fic, written for a friend, in an effort to 'cure' my lack of inspiration... Hope you enjoy it ^^_

* * *

><p>First day at the new office.<p>

Looking around, I took in the busy atmosphere of the precinct.

Ah, that looks like Chief's office. I should go and see him.

While I was making my way towards Chief's office, someone ran into me, knocking both of us down. I had the misfortune to land on my back, with the klutz on top of me.

"What the hell? Watch where you are going, will you?" I can't believe this. SHE knocked me down, and SHE is yelling at me, telling me to watch where I'm going? What the fuck?

I raised myself into the sitting position, pushing her up as well, and with our faces only centimeters apart, I growled at her "Watch your tone missy. If you weren't such a klutz, you wouldn't have bumped into me." My tone was low, so only she could hear me, but the look I gave her must have made her uneasy, since she sharply turned her head away, so she wouldn't look at me, hitting me with her hair in process.

With an undignified "Humph!" she used my shoulder as leverage to get herself out of my lap.

As she scurried away, I heard her murmur something that sounded much like "Dick."

I rolled my eyes and murmured "Bitch." in turn, before I got up and continued my trek to the Chief's office.

As I entered his office, I saw him talking with a tall, green haired woman.

"Ah! Tenoh! Come in, come in! We were just talking about you."

I stood at attention next to the other woman, not paying much attention to her "Chief." I gave him a sharp salute.

"Haruka, I want you to meet Setsuna Meioh, she will be your partner from now on. Setsuna, this is Haruka Tenoh, the newly appointed Junior Detective I told you about."

We both turned to eye each other for a few moments, before nodding our heads in unison "Pleasure to meet you. Now if you will excuse me, I have some work to do." At that she turned to the Chief.

"Of course. I do have some things to discuss with Haruka, anyway."

When my new partner, Setsuna, closed the door behind her, Chief's face was split almost in half by a big grin.

"What? Oh stop grinning like an idiot Mamoru." I rolled my eyes at his antics, but my comment just made him laugh.

"How can I? I've been waiting for this day since I found out you enlisted in the Police Academy. Now finally, I'm gonna get some respect from you."

"Tch. Dream on, old man." I smirked, as he pointed a finger at me.

"Hey, I am only a few years older, so if I'm old, than you are too!"

"Ha! Keep telling yourself that, if it makes you feel better, but we both know that I'm right when I say; you are old, and I'm not."

At this, he had his nose in the air, looking away from me, with his hands crossed in front of his chest "Humph! I'll have you know, I'm in the best years of my life." After a little pause, he looked at me with a glint in his blue eyes "And you will be too, soon enough."

We kept bantering like this for at least half an hour, before his expression grew serious.

"Listen Haru, I know you are fearless and all, but please, if not for yourself, or even for me, then please, for the memory of your parents, don't do anything reckless..." He waited a moment, gauging my reaction, before continuing, when he didn't get any "And listen to Setsuna." Here I scoffed, but he continued like nothing happened "She is one of my best detectives, you can learn a lot from her..."

"Are you finished? I'd like to start my work as soon as possible." I glared at him. He knew I hated speeches of any kind, most of all those about keeping safe, like I couldn't take care of myself.

He gave me a hesitant nod. "Then I guess I'll see you around." With that, I got up from the chair I have been sitting in for the last half an hour or so, and turned to leave.

But as I opened the door, he spoke "Talk to your partner, then. I gave her a case few days ago, and I'm sure she wants to discuss it with you as soon as possible."

Not even acknowledging I heard him, I walked out of his office, closing the door behind me.

**000000000000000**

"So, what do we have?" I asked my partner as I plopped down on the closest chair that was free.

Setsuna eyed me, with a slight disapproving look, before she answered "Caucasian female, in early twenties. We identified her as Erin Asakawa. She disappeared six years ago, when she was nineteen."

As she talked, she gave me some photos. On some, there was a girl, in her late teens, with blonde hair and blue eyes. And on the others was an almost completely decayed corpse.

"Cause of death?" I asked, looking through the pictures.

"She appears to have been strangled. Her windpipes crushed."

"Any leads?"

"Only this note, found in her bedroom." She handed me the note. "There were no fingerprints, and it was printed from her computer, so there was no reason to suspect foul play."

_I can't live like this anymore._

_I need to get away from here._

_Please don't look for me._

"We already questioned family and friends. The reports are here along with the old forensic reports." I took the folder she gave me, leaving it on what I assumed was my desk, since it was right opposite of hers, for a later reviewing.

"And forensics just dropped their analysis. I was about to go through them."

I nodded "OK, you start on those, and I'm gonna read through these interviews, to catch up."

Setsuna gave me a small smile "Just what I was about to suggest."

Few hours later, I was sipping coffee that Setsuna brought me, while reading forensics report, when the phone on her desk rang. I kept reading the report in my hand, as she picked it up.

"Detective Meioh... Yes... Where? Alright, we will be right there."

At this, I raised my head to look at her "What happened?"

"Missing Persons called. They've found the exact same note like the one we found in Erin's bedroom."

"It's the same person who killed our victim?" I asked, as I got up and took my jacket.

"Probably. But let's not get ahead of ourselves." She said as she started towards the exit. I followed her towards her car.

**000000000000000**

When we got to the crime scene, Setsuna introduced us to the detective from the Missing Persons division. I heard his name, but immediately forgot it. Something on S... Sava, Seva... Eh, I don't really care, I'll let Setsuna deal with him.

I went inside the house to snoop around a bit, when a flash of aquamarine caught my eyes.

Can it be...? No way.

I went into the next room, and sure enough, there she was. The klutz from this morning, that crashed into me and then blamed me for everything. It seemed like she was looking for prints on the doorknob across the room.

This is gonna be interesting.

"Missy? Is that you?" I asked from the doorway, a smirk plastered on my face. She may be a bitch, but she is one good looking bitch.

She froze at the sound of my voice, and then a moment later she slowly turned around, her blue eyes going wide at the sight of me "You!"

I leaned on the doorway "Fancy meeting you here. Don't tell me you are a forensic? I didn't know they lowered their standards so much, that they accept just about anyone in, even the clumsy persons." I mocked her.

She approached me with the fire in her eyes "It's Lead Crime Scene Investigator for you!" She hissed poking me with a finger "And what are you doing here? This is a crime scene if you haven't noticed, civilians not allowed."

"I happen to be the detective who got assigned to this case." I said smugly, showing her my ID and a badge. "So I guess this means we are gonna be working together, at least for a while." I added cheerfully.

She just rolled her eyes "Lucky me. Now, are you just gonna stand there and annoy me, or are you gonna do your job and let me do mine?"

"Well, I might do just that... Stay and annoy you, I mean. Unless..." I started, as I pretended to be thinking.

"Unless?" She asked annoyed.

"Unless you tell me your name and give me your number." I finished huskily, with a smirk on my face.

"What?" was her immediate answer "You are crazy. No way." She turned to leave, but stopped after a few meters, when I spoke again.

"Oh come on! You know I'm gonna find out sooner or later, I'm a detective for crying out loud! It's a win-win situation. I get what I want and you get me off your back for the day. Otherwise, I'm just gonna annoy the crap out of you today, and I will still get your name and number through other means." I said smugly, knowing that I already won, I only needed to wait a few moments until she saw that there was no third option.

"Fine." Yes! I was doing a winners dance in my head, but in reality, I just allowed a small smirk to come out.

She raised her hand expectantly, and I gave her my cell. She just typed in her number and returned it to me. "And may I have a name that goes with this number?" I asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Michiru. Kaioh Michiru." Was all she said, before she turned away from me and went back to her work.

After I saved her number on my phone, I stood leaning at the doorway, watching her for a few more minutes, before I turned around and went back to look for my partner.

"Wipe that grin off of your face Tenoh, we need to talk with the family members." Setsuna scolded me, and I sobered up, remembering why we are here in the first place.

"Right. Sorry, won't happen again." I blushed a little as she eyed me up.

"Where have you been, anyway?" She asked as we made our way towards the front yard, where the girl's parents stood, worried out of their mind.

"Oh, you know, checking up the house, looking for evidence..."

"That's why we have the CSI. Wait..." Now I tried to avoid looking at her "... Don't tell me... You met Michiru?" I could tell she was barely containing her laughter.

I glared at my partner "Yeah, well, it's kind of hard missing someone when they literary knock you to the ground in the first five minutes on your new job. Now can we please focus?" I tried to change the subject, but the merry glint in Setsuna's eyes told me that this discussion is far from over.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Just wanted to thank everyone for reviews and faves/alerts, it really means a lot :)_

_I also want to thank my friend NoAng3l, for proof reading both chapters, and since this story is for her, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it ^^_

* * *

><p>"So what have we got so far?" Setsuna asked.<p>

"Two females, one dead and one missing. Both blondes with blues eyes, around 20 years old. Both missing from their houses, with the exact same note printed from their computers."

"This suggests that both of them were kidnaped, not runaways, and that the same person is involved in both cases."

"So, we got a serial killer?" I concluded.

"Probably, but we still need to wait for the forensics to finish their analsys. So lets not jump to conclusions."

"Right, right. Well, it's getting late, and since we can't do anything until the smart guys finish their job, I think I'm gonna go home."I said, yawning and stretching all over my chair.

"Sure, you go ahead, I'm going to stay a little longer."Setsuna smiled at me, before she went back to her computer.

I stood up, got my gun and my jacket, before making my way towards the exit "Night partner."I added over my shoulder.

Just as I exited a building, I saw Michiru running towards the door.

I opened the door and stood out of the way, so she could just dash next to me, since she seemed like she was in a real hurry "Forgot your purse, Missy?" I smirked at her, as she sped by me.

She just rolled her eyes, not answering my question, as she went for the stairs that lead down to the crime lab.

I chuckled, shaking my head, as I resumed my trek towards my bike.

Mounting my Kawasaki Ninja, I took off, without the helmet, because come on, what's the fun of riding a bike, if you can't feel the wind in your hair?

I could do this all day, every day. Just speeding down the empty highway, with only wind as the companion. If I drive fast enough, I get the feeling like I can fly.

**000000000000000000000**

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" I mumbled groggily, not opening my eyes.

"Tenoh, get your ass to the lab, forensics got something on our dead girl, that can help us find our missing girl." My eyes snapped open at this.

"Coming." I shut the phone and jumped out of bed. I got ready in record time, grabbed my keys, and ran out of my apartment.

After twenty minutes of racing through the almost empty city streets, I ran into the precinct, and right down to the lab.

Michiru and Setsuna were already there talking, and some blue haired girl, that looked like her eyes were glued to the computer monitor, looked like to be the only other person in the lab.

Ignoring her, I approached my partner and the CSI, who stopped talking as soon as she saw me.

I nodded to Setsuna and winked at Michiru, who scoffed and turned towards some pictures that were on the table behind her. I smirked at her reaction, until Setsuna punched me in the shoulder, glaring at me.

I returned her glare, mouthing '_What?'_, at which she just shook her head and went to stand besides Michiru.

Rolling my eyes at her, I stood behind the aquamarine haired girl, looking over her shoulder at the pictures.

"What have you found that couldn't wait for the morning?" For some reason, my voice sounded husky and a little annoyed. Probably because of the lack of sleep. They did wake me in the middle of the night.

"Look at this. Now, we found the victim buried in the park, but we also found sand and traces of sodium on her clothes." Michiru said, as I leaned in, resting my left hand on the table, to take a better look at the photos on it.

"So... what? She was killed on the beach, then dumped in the park?" I guessed "How does that help us?" I asked, looking at Michiru. She turned her head to answer me, but stopped when she saw how close I was.

The first thing I noticed were her eyes. They were this deep blue color, a little red, because of the lack of sleep, but still, nothing less than stunning.

She was looking me in the eyes, but I noticed her gaze going down, to my lips. I licked my lips, and was about to lean forward, when Setsuna's voice snapped us back.

She blinked couple of times, probably to clear her head, and I looked at my partner, ignoring what would have most certainly happened if she wasn't here.

"Well, we know that this isn't natural sand. See this?" She showed me a picture of what looked like enlarged grain of sand "If this were natural sand, the edges would have been smooth, and these aren't."

"So... not a beach? Where then?" Now I was confused.

"I got it!" I jumped a little when the blue haired girl at the computer yelled. Setsuna and Michiru just chuckled. They must have gotten used to this.

"What do you have Ami?" Michiru asked her.

"I have the match. This kind of sand is used by only one company in this town, and that's for painting walls." Ami said, obviously quite satisfied with herself.

"Why would someone use sand to paint walls? And how?" Now I felt completely lost.

"Well, they mix it with paint, which produces a textured finish for walls and ceilings or non-slip floor surfaces."

"Give us the address, Ami. Good work on finding the match." Setsuna smiled at the shorter girl, who seemed to positively beam at the praise.

"Also," The tech expert added smugly "want to guess who commissioned them for some paint?"

"Let me guess; our two victims?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Exactly!" Ami exclaimed "6 years ago, by Asakawa family, and only a month ago by Tsukino family."

I looked at my watch "Great. But since its too early for a visit, who is up for an early breakfast?" I asked, looking at all of them.

"Sorry, I need to take this to the judge, to get the warrant, because I have a feeling we won't really be welcomed at the 'Paint&Texture Inc'." Setsuna said, collecting everything she needed for the judge.

"I'm kind of sleepy, been working for 24 hours straight, so I think I'll just go home and sleep." Ami looked sheepishly at me, which made me chuckle a little.

"It's OK." I reassured the tech expert, before I turned towards Michiru "Miss Lead CSI?" I asked mockingly.

She threw an icy glare at me before responding "I'll pass."

"Oh well, your loss. I know this great place that has the most amazing pancakes..."

"Really, Tenoh? Pancakes for breakfast?" Setsuna asked incredulously.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked with a fake offended tone and a hand over my chest.

"Honestly, you are worse than any guy I have ever dated." Setsuna shook her head at me, and I just smirked.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

**000000000000000000000**

Later that day, I met with Setsuna and Michiru in front of the P&T office building "Hey partner." I waved to the green haired woman, as I got off my bike.

"Where is your helmet? You do know that it's illegal to drive a bike without a helmet, right?"She asked me warily.

I chuckled "What, you gonna arrest me, partner?"

Michiru rolled her eyes, as Setsuna shook her head.

"By the way, what are you doing here, Missy?"I questioned.

"Will you stop calling me like that already? I have a name, you know!"She snapped at me, and I raised my hands in surrender.

"Whoa there Mermaid, no need to bite my head off." Setsuna pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, and Michiru looked like she was about to take her gun and shoot me on the spot.

"Let's just go in and talk with the owner." Setsuna tried to change the subject and bring us back on track.

As we entered the building, Setsuna approached the secretary "I'm detective Meioh, and these are detective Tenoh and CSI Kaioh. We'd like to talk with the person in charge."

Few moments later, a tall, dark-haired man came to greet us "Hello, my name is Oikawa Sousuke, and I am one of the partners in this company. How can I help you, officers?"

"Detectives" I muttered, but Setsuna ignored his mistake "We have a warrant to search your company and I would like to ask you some questions, if you don't mind." She said, giving him the envelope.

He opened it and quickly read the warrant, before giving us a tight smile "Certainly."

He motioned for someone behind him to come, and the secretary from before appeared next to him "This is Kuchiki Yaten. She will give you whatever access you need... If the warrant covers it, of course."

He then turned to Setsuna "Now, if you will follow me to my office."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** First of all, I am really, truly sorry for the long wait, but I was busy with the college and later the exams, then I got involved in another project, so I really didnt have time to write this chapter... nor much of an inspiration, as you can see from its length, its the shortest one yet, but I thought I should give you guys at least something... Hopefully, the next chapter will be out much faster than this one, but I cant promise anything..._

_This chapter was betaed by _my friend NoAng3l, who got me to write this story in the first place ^^__

* * *

><p>"Well, thank you for your time, Mr. Oikawa. If you remember anything else, please do call us. We would also be grateful if you could come to the station for statement." Setsuna thanked the boss-man, shaking his hand, just as Mermaid and I exited the elevator, with that Yaten girl.<p>

"Of course, officer." He gave her a tight smile, and Setsuna again ignored his mistake, while I rolled my eyes as I leaned towards Michiru "Next time he calls us officers, I'm so gonna arrest him." I whispered, while she just scoffed and rolled her eyes at me.

"You two done?" Setsuna asked us, as we approached her.

"Yes, we have everything we need. I should drop it off to the lab, so Ami can go through these files." Michiru said, patting her bag, which contained the files on CDs and a few samples she collected on the way.

"I'll drop you off." I offered, nodding towards my bike with a smirk.

"No thanks, I feel safer in Setsuna's car, than on that... that_thing_ you drive." She frowned, looking at my bike, and a smirk immediately fell off my face, being replaced by a glare.

"'That thing' as you put it, is the safest vehicle on these streets, when it's in my hands." I said matter-of-factly.

"I am still worried about you not wearing a helmet. Even if you don't make a mistake, someone else might, and then it could be you paying the price." Setsuna said, throwing worried glances between me and my bike.

"But, be that as it may, I can't take you to the station Michiru, I'm sorry. I have other pressing matters to attend now. When we came here, I was kind of hoping Haruka would be able to take you back." She said, a small apologetic smile on her face.

"Well, I do have a helmet for passengers... And my offer still stands, Mermaid." I said, as I started towards my bike.

She seemed to be pondering if she should go with me, or just take a cab to the precinct, but finally, she gave in "Fine. And stop calling me that!"

"Ay, you kids are giving me the headache." Setsuna complained, massaging her templates.

Michiru glared at Setsuna as I chuckled, getting the helmet from the helmet case, on the back of my bike.

"See ya later partner. Come on, Princess."

While Michiru secured her helmet, I straddled the bike, starting the engine.

"Put your bag in the case." I instructed her, pointing behind me with my thumb.

"Anything else you want me to do, your Majesty?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm and disdain, which only made me grin at her wider.

"Yes, sit behind me, and put your hands around my waist." I said and revved the engine.

"Ready?" I asked, as she hesitantly placed her hands on my hips.

"No. But I know that won't stop you." She answered, her voice cold.

"You know me so well, Mermaid." I grinned.

"I told you..." I cut her off, finally releasing the brakes, making her lurch backwards. She grabbed my waist in a death grip in order not to fall off, resting her whole upper body on my back.

Damn, I must admit, that feels good. I shuddered at the thought of having her body pressed on me like this more often.

No. No, I can't think like that, she hates me, and besides, she's a world class bitch. We can never be together.

She relaxed her grip a little, enough that I could breathe normally again.

After 20 minutes or so, we were at the precinct.

"You see, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" I asked her smiling, as she took the helmet off.

"Humph, I guess you are right." She gave me a small smile, as she unmounted the bike.

I followed suit, taking the key out of the ignition, so I could open the case. She took her bag, placing the helmet inside instead of it, and I closed the case.

"You coming in?" She caught me off guard with her question, and I looked at her, surprised.

"Umm, yeah, you go ahead, I have to finish locking it up." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll be seeing you." She either seemed a little disappointed, or my imagination decided to play with me.

"Uhh, yeah, see ya." I said, uncertain how to respond.

I kneeled down next to the bike, and as I fumbled with the chain, I watched her go inside the precinct building, my gaze lingering on her behind.

"If you keep staring, you might drill a hole in her." Unknown voice said behind me.

I looked behind to see short, blonde girl, with the longest hair I have ever seen, a big red bow on top. Well, except maybe for my partner's hair.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not embarrassed, but annoyed that I was caught staring.

"Well, I can't say I blame you, she is really pretty. Is she your girlfriend? You two would look so cute together..." The more she rambled, the more I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"She most certainly is NOT my girlfriend!" I cut her off, giving her a cold stare. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Oh!" She smacked her forehead before extending her hand towards me "My name is Minako Aino, and I am the reporter for the Daily Scout."

I looked at her face, then her hand, then her face again "A reporter, you say? What do you want from me?"

She took out her tablet, ready to start writing notes, like I agreed for some kind of interview "My sources tell me that you are investigating the disappearance of Usagi Tsukino, and that it can be related to an old case, disappearance -turned-murder. What can you tell me about the case?" She said all in one breath, a serious look on her face, that was like, 180 degrees different than the cheerful one she had a moment ago.

"Uh, what? Where did you hear... Who told you about that?" I stuttered, as she caught me off guard. But then I remembered my training at the Academy, where we had a whole subject dedicated to dealing with the press "That's an ongoing investigation, and I am not allowed to share any details about it."

I got up, giving her a hard stare, with my arms crossed across my chest.

But that didn't do anything to stop her from continuing "So, you do say that those two cases are connected, and that we might have a serial killer, that's kidnapping blonde girls with blue eyes..."

"Alright, stop right there!" If she goes public with this, even if all of that is just guessing, it's still a correct guessing, Mamoru will have my head.

"Let's make a deal; I'll talk with my superior officer, to let you get the exclusive interviews every now and then, with the FACTS we are ready to share." I suggested, even though I knew Mamoru will scream his lungs at me for this, but it's better than alternative.

"Hmm, what do you get out of that?" She asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"You don't get to publish that... garbage you have there, and start the country-wide panic." I said, glaring at her.

She appeared to be thinking very hard at my proposition, her free hand tapping her chin, supported on the other that was still holding that tablet.

After a few minutes, I was starting to get annoyed, so I rolled my eyes "Well?"

"So, I am the only one that will get these interviews and evidence? Competition will get the 'no-comment' routine?"

"Yes."

"Great!" She exclaimed, offering me a hand to shake, which I reluctantly accepted. "Here is my number, so give me a call when you have something, and we can discuss it over coffee, handsome." She gave me her card, followed by a wink, before she turned around, almost breaking into the run towards her car, leaving me dazed behind, still holding the paper with raised arm, and open mouth.

Wow. What the hell just happened?


End file.
